tygamefandomcom-20200213-history
Quinking
The Quinking was the ruler of all Quinkan and serves as the Last boss in ''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3:Night of the Quinkan''. At the beginning of the game, he possesses Frills and uses them to talk for himself. At the end of the game, it is revealed he is the only Quinkan capable of speech without a host, as he fights Ty one on one, while taunting him during the battle. Involvement The Quinking is the leader of all Quinkan, as his name implies. He shows a deep contempt for all other life, viewing himself as its master and speaking of his desire to kill or enslave everything else. He is first discovered by Shazza after she escapes her bonds. His plan was for his ground troops to occupy Southern Rivers long enough for himself to come through, at which point he would be able to take field command and conquer the world. By the end of the game, he is preparing to make his grand entrance in Southern Rivers, due to a portal appearing in the region. However, Ty enters the Quinkan's world first, and after overcoming swarms of his enemies, faces the Quinking himself. The Quinking, possessing Boss Cass at the time, explains that Cass had helped the Quinkan first invade Southern Rivers so as to help in his plans of world domination, though Cass himself ended up as the servant of the Quinkan instead. Stating his plan to enslave all non-Quinkan in Ty's realm and use them as hosts, the Quinking mentions that to triumph over Ty in battle, he shall turn into the "most powerful being on the planet," before taking on a form similar to Ty's, complete with dark boomerangs. Despite this strategic move, the Quinking is still defeated, losing his temper and swelling into a monstrous form in a last effort to kill Ty. Failing yet again, he is left crippled and weak, the battle also having exhausted Ty. Boss Cass shows up with an extremely powerful ray gun shortly afterward, having incapacitated all of Ty's friends. Assuming that Cass - who he calls "Slave Cass" - shall murder Ty for him, the Quinking laughs in triumph. Cass quickly rebuffs the King, however, saying that he can kill both Ty and the Quinkan leader in one shot. The Quinkan, without their leader, and the Bush Rescue, without their main fighter, would both be too weak to resist Cass' armies after this. The Quinking naturally resents having fallen so low, growling as he is filled with anger that Cass is no longer his pawn. Boss Cass takes his shot, though Fluffy pushes Ty and Quinking out of the way and supposedly vaporised her. The Quinking and the threat the Quinkan were defeated. Strategy At the start of the battle, it will run around the room, hitting Ty with projectiles. Simply hit it after it throws one. After being hit a couple of times, it will turn into its true form. In this form, certain parts of its body will glow orange. When it stops firing homing missiles from it's back, hit the orange part. Keep hitting every part of his body the turns orange until he tired. Quotes "You will soon cross over to the other side, and I'm not talking about the gate, Ty!" "Surrender now, and your death shall be quick, and painful. Hahaha!" Trivia *When The Quinking turns into the "most powerful creature on the planet" he transforms into a Ty look-alike. This implies that Ty is the most powerful being in the world. It could also mean that based on his observations, Ty is the strongest person in the region, due to having never been defeated; this would leave room for individuals to be stronger than Ty. *The Quinking is one of many bosses in video game history that, to try and defeat the hero, actually steals their appearance and abilities. *Besides Sly, he is the only person to ever fight Ty with boomerangs. *It can be assumed that the Quinkan are a hive mind that require the Quinking to survive, as the Quinkan threat seems to vanish entirely with his death. They could have simply been ineffective without a clear leader or retreated to their world, however. *Though the Quinking is technically classed as a hermaphrodite (likely due to asexual reproductive capabilities and presumably laying Quinkan eggs), the title, build, and voice all show a clear slant towards male characteristics. *As the leader of a nightmarish race which invaded much of the world in the hero's absence and plans on exploiting anything outside his views as a resource and laying eggs to further expand his race, the Quinking bears similarities to Metal Kor from the Jak & Daxter franchise. Gallery ! - Copy - Copy (2).jpg|Quinking's first form. (based off of Ty's appearance.) ! - Copy - Copy.jpg|Quinking's second, and final form. m.jpg See also * Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3:Night of the Quinkan * Quinkan Category:Quinkans Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses